Star Wars Rebels: Space Family Reunion
by Starsister12
Summary: Hera waits for Sabine to return from her search for Ezra. But she never imagined who else would be at the family reunion... One-shot headcanon set seven years after the Battle of Lothal.


Sabine was coming home.

Hera knew that Sabine believed Ezra was still alive, somewhere out in the Rim. She knew Ahsoka had gone with her to search. And she wanted to believe that they were right, but wasn't sure if she could dare let herself hope. After all, she had a little Specter 7 to look after whose propensity for mischief seemed to increase in proportion to his mobility. She couldn't afford to break down after having hopes dashed. She'd asked Sabine before she'd left not to send a communication with details, but just to come back and talk to Hera in person, whenever she was ready.

That had been over a year ago. And Sabine was keeping her word. No message except one to say she was coming back and when to expect her. When Hera had received the message, she contacted Zeb and asked him to come for a visit. Whatever news Sabine brought, Zeb deserved to hear it too, in person.

And so Hera found herself standing by the landing platform, arms wrapped around herself to keep from flying apart with nerves while Zeb carried not-so-little-anymore-Jacen on his shoulders, much to the boy's delight.

Ahsoka's red and white T-6 shuttle touched down, gas jets hissing steam as the ship settled. Then came the whoosh of the hatch opening and the landing ramp lowered.

Sabine and Ahsoka walked down the ramp. And there between them was Ezra.

For a moment, all Hera could do was stare. He was a little taller, a little older, and his hair had started to grow out again. But it was Ezra. He gave a nervous smile and waved. "Hi, Hera. Hi, Zeb. I'm back."

Zeb set Jacen down with a bellow of delight and charged past Hera to grab Ezra. "Karabast, don't you pull a stunt like that ever again!"

"I… can't… breathe…. Zeb…." Ezra gasped as the Lasat crushed him in a hug. Sabine was beaming and even the usually grave Ahsoka had a smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry kid," said Zeb, releasing Ezra. "It's just… it's good to have you back."

Hera walked up and gave Ezra a much gentler hug. "We're so happy you made it."

"Hey, where's my hug?"

Hera froze. That voice… It couldn't be. The figure walking down the ramp… She'd know him anywhere. But it wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

"Kanan?" she whispered.

Kanan looked just as he had that last terrible day on Lothal seven years ago. He smiled and looked directly at her, his eyes clear. "Sorry I'm late," he said a little sheepishly.

Hera couldn't speak. She just walked forward slowly, going up to meet him as Kanan walked down to her. When they were within arms length she stopped again, drinking in the sight of him. "Kanan? Is… is that really you?"

"It's me."

She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers across his cheek. His eyes tracked the motion, then returned to hers. "You can see?"

He nodded. "Thanks to the Force."

Hera could feel tears on her face but it didn't matter and then they were in each other's arms, holding so tight that it seemed neither would ever let go again. "You're here," she whispered. "You're really here."

"Yes," said Kanan. "I promise, I will never leave your side again."

Hera drew back a little to look at him. "But… how?" She turned to look at Ezra. "Did you…?"

Ezra smiled, tears in his eyes. "That was part of why it took so long to get back. I knew there had to be other Jedi temples out there, one with the same doorway as the one on Lothal." He looked down. "I… I know I couldn't… I couldn't save Kanan before. But… out there… I learned so much. And then when Sabine and Ahsoka found me, they helped me. We found a temple with the same artwork, the same doorway, and opened it. When we found the right moment looking into the past, Ahsoka and and I worked together and managed to shield Kanan from the flames while he pushed our ship to safety, and then we pulled him out. But from our perspective back then, it still looked like Kanan... died."

"Whether real or perception, it sent out the ripples in the Force necessary to set the right course," said Ahsoka. "It changed everything. Without it, Ezra may never have come up with the plan that got Thrawn out of the picture. The Rebellion might not have won otherwise."

"I'm still not quite convinced that I didn't die," said Kanan. "Just regaining my eyesight from being so immersed in the Force like that was already a miracle. One I'd never even thought to hope for." He looked down at Hera and she could see his feelings, his love for her, on his face. "If this is heaven or a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"Don't worry," said Ahsoka softly. "This is no dream."

Hera couldn't speak. There were no words to express what she felt. She'd hoped the remnants of her little family would be able to pull back together. Just finding Ezra seemed too much to ask for. She'd never imagined a complete reunion. Never thought she would have this second chance with the man she loved and thought she'd lost. Hera looked at Kanan and said, "There's someone I want you to meet."

The others followed as she led him down the ramp to the platform where Jacen was standing, watching the proceedings with some curiosity. Hera let go of Kanan's hand long enough to pull Jacen to them. "Kanan," she said, "This is Specter 7. His name is Jacen."

Now it was Kanan's turn to stare. Finally, he managed to stammer, "My…? Your…? _Our…_?"

"Yes," Hera said. "Our son." She looked at the boy. "Jacen, this is your father. He's come back to us."

Father and son regarded one another for a moment, then Jacen smiled and reached out. Kanan carefully took the boy in his arms, as if afraid he might drop him. But Jacen wasn't about to be dropped. He grinned, completely unafraid, and touched Kanan's cheek. "Hello, Father."

Eyes filled with tears, Kanan embraced his son and pulled Hera close as well. The others gathered with them, around them, holding each other up the way that families do, letting love and suport and acceptance flow between them.

"Welcome home, Ezra," said Sabine. "Welcome home, Kanan."

Hera heard Kanan give a heartfelt sigh filled with relief and peace. "It's good to be back," he said.

 ** _~ FIN ~_**


End file.
